Lady Knight Love
by Daughter of Nature
Summary: A collection of Alanna/Kel drabbles, written for the Alanna vs Uline round of Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.
1. Tent

"Either of you in there?" Raoul waited a decent amount of time for an answer, and then opened up the flap of the tent. His mouth fell open in surprise as soon as he walked in. _Well, _he thought, _this certainly explains why they didn't seem to mind having to share a tent._ He was no fool; it was obvious from the way that his friend and former squire were embracing each other in their sleep that their relationship had become much more than friendly. Not to mention that the covers showed that their shoulders were bare, and also their – he looked away hurriedly – well, they weren't wearing much. He was intrigued by the way Alanna's copper head nestled into Kel's shoulder; he hadn't seen her looking so peaceful in a long time. This was certainly an interesting development. It wasn't until he'd quietly left the tent and done the flap up tightly that a new realisation hit him and he began to laugh. It seemed that after all these years, Squire Alan had finally decided 'he' was old enough for girls.


	2. Marks

"Kel, you're back! How was your time at the Swoop?" Neal slapped her on the back cheerfully, and then stared. "Where did you get that mark on your neck?"

"Mark?" asked Kel. "I never noticed any mark, I must have just been bruised somehow."

Neal crossed his arms. "That is not a _bruise_, Kel. Somebody had to put it there, with their mouth."

"You're an expert?"

"I'm a healer," he replied loftily. "And I saw those several times during my squire years. The Lioness and her husband just can't contain themselves when they've been apart for a while. She even told me off once and said it was just a _playful nip._" Kel giggled in spite of herself, and his mouth fell open in realisation. "_Kel!"_

"What's wrong?" Owen walked into the room.

"Nothing," replied Kel. "I just…got bitten by a cat."

Neal snorted. "A big cat. A very big, orange cat."

"Oh, that's a shame," said Owen. "I like cats."

Kel smiled. "Me too."


	3. Appreciation

Kel studied the older woman's face as she rested her head on the pillow next beside her. "It's astonishing, all the wonderful things that can done with a mouth."

Alanna grinned, her violet eyes sparkling in amusement. "It's just as fascinating to see you experience it all." She reached up and brushed Kel's hair away from her face. "In fact," she continued, "I don't think you managed to appreciate everything properly the first time."

Kel thought about all the wonderful things she had felt. "I think I did."

"No," Alanna insisted. "You didn't," and she wriggled down the bed again.


	4. Scandal

"This is your revenge, isn't it?"

Alanna stared at him. "I haven't got a clue what you're on about."

"You're still bitter about Mindelan's probation, so now the two of you are causing a national scandal."

"Honestly, Jon. Calm down, it's hardly a national scandal."

"It's a scandalous topic being discussed all over the country," he snapped.

"Keladry and I just happen to strongly enjoy each other's company," she replied. "Now, are we done? My lady lover is waiting bare for me in bed."

Jonathan put his head in his hands. "It's bad enough I have this scandal to deal with, spare me the details."

Alanna laughed. "You're just worried that she's a much better lover than you ever were." She turned and strode purposefully out of the room, leaving Jon with something else to worry about.


	5. Mistaken Identity

Gary knocked on the door and strode in, carefully balancing his stack of parchments. "Morning, Alanna. I have reports here you need to look at, and I need those other reports and supply lists from you by midday. Sooner, if possible." He belatedly realised that it was an hour past dawn and it was odd for her to be still in bed. "Are you feeling alright?" As soon as he'd asked, he looked properly at the bed and saw the brown head of hair nestled into Alanna. "Oh, I thought you were still in Port Caynn. Really George, you need to cut your hair, it's getting unruly. If you want plenty of hair, it's best to grow a moustache." He stroked his own. "It's much classier."

"I don't think that will be happening, Gary." Alanna sat up, and Keladry of Mindelan rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Ah!" Gary jumped backwards in surprise and dropped his stack of parchments.

Kel's eyes widened. "Prime Minister!"

"Gary, out." Alanna pointed to the door. "I'll have the reports to you by midmorning."

"Um, yes," said Gary. "I'll go, we can er, talk about those reports later. Yes, I think that would be breast. No! Best, not er, um… Good. Very good. Well, I'll be off then." He hastily shut the door behind him, and Alanna burst out laughing.

"Poor Gary, he was all flustered."

"Do you think he's angry that you're with another woman?"

Alanna shook her head and ran her hand over Kel's bare stomach. "Just surprised, is all." She leaned in close to Kel's ear. "And personally, I will _never _forgive you if you grow a moustache like his."


	6. Fast road to boredom

"It's easy, once you get used to it. You just make yourself relax and make yourself like something calm and smooth. Like stone, or a still lake."

"Stone? Why would I want to be s_tone_? I'm human." Alanna snorted. "I had enough trouble talking them out of building a statue of me."

"Well, try something else calming. Maybe think about...a cat, or a warm fire in winter, or a relaxing bath."

Alanna exhaled and closed her eyes. "I'll try." Kel watched as the frown became more and more obvious on her face. Finally, the violet eyes snapped open. "I'm bored."

Kel smiled. "Well, you tried. I think that deserves a reward."


	7. Intrusion

"Oh!"

Kel and Alanna both turned to see Owen standing in Kel's doorway.

"Oh," he said again, before blurting out "That looks like jolly good fun!"

Kel dissolved into a sudden fit of giggles, and Alanna raised an eyebrow at her. "It is," she told Owen. "Go away." Owen scrambled back out the door and shut it carefully behind him. "You need to either teach your friends to knock, or get in the habit of locking the door. Or both."

"I know," said Kel. "I usually do, but I suppose I just got distracted, and caught up, and –"

"Kel?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."


	8. Apology

Alanna supposed it was good for her to have somebody who didn't understand her as easily as breathing. She supposed it was good for her to have somebody who she couldn't take for granted because of it.

_You're supposed to know that I'm not angry at you_, she wanted to say. _You're supposed to know that I only snapped because I'm wound up about other things._ She wanted Kel to reach out again, to touch her and to ask gently what was bothering her. She wanted to look into Kel's eyes and see that she had accepted the apology that Alanna didn't need to give. But Kel wouldn't. Kel couldn't; she wasn't George. That was obvious from the look of shock and hurt that quickly been replaced by blankness and a gaze directed away from her.

She didn't like it, but Alanna supposed it was good for her to have to work at a relationship. She swallowed her pride and took a deep breath. "Kel, I'm sorry."


	9. Others

"So, did you ever sleep with Roald?"

"What?" Kel's eyes widened in surprise. "No! Why?"

"Good," said Alanna, and muttered something about irony and bad traditions.

"Why?" repeated Kel, puzzled.

"No reason."

Kel frowned slightly. "Well, I've never slept with anybody else."

"Really?" Alanna grinned wickedly. "Just me? Well, there's an honour."

Kel shrugged, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Who else would you sleep with?" Alanna asked. "There must be others you're attracted to."

Kel shook her head, her lips sealed.

Alanna raised herself up on her elbow and looked at her intently. "Come on, there must be someone."

"Well," began Kel. "Your son…" She grinned to show she was teasing.

Alanna's jaw dropped, but then she began to chuckle. "Gods," she said. "Don't do that to me." She rolled on top of Kel and caught hold of her wrists. "I'm going to have to get you back for that."


	10. Mistaken Perfection

"Don't look at me like that."

Kel blinked. "Like what?"

"Like…I don't know, like you're in awe of me or something. Stop it."

A faint smile played over Kel's lips, and she traced her fingers along the scar between Alanna's breasts. "I am in awe of you."

Alanna scowled. "Don't be." She moved Kel's hand away from her scar.

"Why don't you like it?" Kel asked, looking at the scar intently now. "It's proof that you're a legend, that you're the best of the best. Nobody else got the Dominion Jewel. It shows that you're as perfect a warrior as it's possible to be."

Alanna snorted and pulled the sheets up to her collarbone. "If I was so perfect, I wouldn't have let myself get sliced."


	11. Frustration

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"That, that _mask._ The nothingness on your face."

Kel kept her face blank still. "I can't help it."

"You can," Alanna snapped. "You're not in the Islands anymore, so stop it. You have no idea how frustrating it is to not see what you're thinking and feeling."

Kel turned away from her. "I don't think you'd want to see what I'm feeling now that you've said that," she said quietly.

The quiver of her shoulders gave her struggle to keep from crying away though, and Alanna felt as though she was being stabbed with guilt.

"I'm sorry," she said. Why did it seem like she was always apologising lately? George thought it was funny, curse him. She stepped forward and touch Keladry's arm gently. "I…I suppose I just don't understand. Subtlety was never my strong point."

A smile quirked on Kel's lips and she relaxed. "It's fine. Perhaps you're right. If you must know, I didn't want you to see the surprise on my face when I thought of you as a grandmother."


	12. Dance

Keladry stared as Alanna and George walked into the ballroom hand in hand. Alanna saw her and grinned, and made her way over.

"You're wearing a dress," Kel blurted out.

Alanna raised her eyebrows. "I noticed."

"I thought you usually tried to avoid wearing dresses to these things."

"I wear dresses if I feel like it." Alanna shrugged. "Besides, haven't you ever wanted to dance with another woman in a dress?"

"No," replied Kel honestly. "But now I do."

"I never wanted to before either," Alanna told her. She grinned and towed Kel in the direction of the dance floor. "But now I do."


	13. Bathtime

"Keladry, I'm shocked."

Alanna and Kel both jumped, sending a wave of water out of the bathtub.

"Gods, George. You should know better than to sneak up on me by now."

George grinned. "I think the pressing issue here is how Keladry got her breasts so dirty."

Alanna grinned back at him and dunked her hands in the water to rinse the soap off. "I was just making sure she was clean." She laughed at the look on Kel's face. "Shoo, George. You're embarrassing her."

George chuckled. "You lasses have fun, then. I'll see you later."

Kel stared at the door after he shut it. "He knows?" she whispered.

"He knows," confirmed Alanna. "I didn't even have to tell him, he just knew."

"And he doesn't mind?"

Alanna grinned. "I have the best husband in all of Tortall."


	14. Explanation

"Out." Alanna waited, her arms crossed. "I mean it," she snapped. "Get out." Jump wagged his tail at her. "You think that's funny?" Alanna lunged for him and he raced out of her reach and barked at her. He'd obviously decided that this was a good game now, and barked at her repeatedly as he ran around in circles. "I don't know why you put up with the ungrateful mutt," she complained. Kel was laughing so hard that it was a struggle to speak.

"Just explain."

"What, I tell the dog that I want him gone because we're going to mate, and then he'll behave himself?"

Jump trotted out of the door, and Alanna stared. "He wanted it _explained_?"

Kel shrugged. "It's really much easier for everyone when you treat animals like humans."

Alanna scowled as she shut and locked the door. "I still don't like losing my dignity to a dog."

"I can make that up for you."


	15. Advice

"Evening, Keladry."

"Good evening, Baron." Kel studied him, wondering if his easygoing appearance would disappear now that his wife wasn't around.

"Good to see you're looking nice and clean. My lass obviously did a good job."

Kel tried to fight down her blush, and looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed," George continued. "I've seen more than my fair share of bare women before."

She had to ask him, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. "Are you angry?"

"No, of course not. Alanna doesn't love me any less." Kel agreed with Alanna now; she really did have the best husband in all of Tortall. "One piece of advice though," added the baron. "Give her back a good scratch while you wash it, she loves that. Enjoy the ball." He strode off whistling, leaving Kel staring open-mouthed after him.


	16. Sense

Alanna took a step backwards and studied the younger woman shrewdly. "You're acting strangely, is something wrong?"

Kel shook her head. "I'm alright."

This didn't fool Alanna; she raised an eyebrow. "Pain with your monthlies?"

"A little," she admitted.

Alanna placed her hands on Kel's middle and let her Gift flow in. "A _little_?" she exclaimed. "Gods, Kel, you should've told me sooner."

She eased the pain gradually until it was all gone, and Kel felt as though a burden had been lifted. "Thank you, that's much better. I could've handled it though."

Alanna rolled her eyes. "People don't think properly when they're in pain, and there's no sense in suffering needlessly. You've been around that Stump too much; you need some sense knocked into you."


	17. Position

"Stop, you're doing it wrong again."

"I'm sorry."

Alanna snorted. "Don't apologise, just do it properly. I'm glad you've got the effort and the enthusiasm, but really, Kel, your technique is appalling."

Kel wiped her face. "But I haven't-"

"I know, I know. It's been a while, and it's not what you usually do. That's no excuse for getting out of practice."

"I'll practice more."

"I expect you to; you're staying here for another two weeks." She grinned.

They were both panting slightly, but Kel smiled back. "You don't mind having to help me?"

Alanna laughed. "Gods, no. And don't be silly, you'll get better." She slid her hand down Kel's thigh and moved her leg further out. "You were disadvantaging yourself, having it like that before. You'll find it much better with your leg positioned like this, trust me."

"Thank you," Kel told her, and leaned forwards to kiss her.

Alanna let her but then pushed her away. "Kel," she protested. "I had you in the perfect position, and now you've gone and moved again."

"I'm sorry," said Kel, and moved back to the way she was. "See? I'm ready now."

Alanna raised her sword, and they resumed their sparring.


	18. Three isn't such a crowd

"_Now_, I'm ready."

"George – _George!_"

"It's a very flattering cut, don't you think?"

"George, that had better not be one of _my _dresses."

"Of course not, darlin'. Your ones would never fit." He waved his hand airily. "It's just something I had lying around."

Alanna rolled her eyes at Kel and moved her hand across her stomach. "I don't know why I married him either."

"I've come to join in," he announced. "It's time to tell you, Kel; our marriage is a sham. All this time, I have also been a woman disguising myself as a man."

"You're an idiot, George."

"You wound me, darlin'." He cupped his hands to his chest. "Don't you two want to taste my luscious peaches?" He pulled out two actual peaches, and threw one to Kel with a grin. Looking Alanna in the eye, he gave it one long, slow lick, and then tossed it to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh George," she said. "Your peach is so soft, but so firm at the same time…and so _furry_." She bit into it, and he winced dramatically.

"Savage," he accused.

Kel looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm not sure that I'm comfortable directly doing anything with you," she told him, "but with the amount of times you've walked in on us, I suppose there's not much sense in being shy about it."

"I really am a man." He winked at her.

"I know."

He grinned and presented them each with a sausage. "What?" he protested when Alanna hit him. "I thought you might be hungry! That's my reward for being considerate?"


	19. Waking

Kel decided that she liked waking up next to Alanna. She liked it almost as much as the part that came before the being asleep and the waking up. She liked the expression of peace and calmness on the other woman's face, such a contrast to her vibrant, energetic spirit when she was awake. She liked to see the first rays of sunlight hit the copper hair, fanned out over the pillow. Most of all, she liked the feeling of Alanna's skin against hers, and the gentle rhythm of her breathing as she slept. Well, when she wasn't snoring, anyway.

Still, Keladry decided that waking up next to Alanna was definitely something she could get used to.


	20. Number

"Oh, that's interesting."

Alanna turned her head to look at him. "George," she complained.

"But it is interesting," he insisted. "I know it's essentially the same when there's a man and a woman instead of two women, and it's not like I haven't done it before, but I never actually thought about it at the time. Understandably, of course."

"George. We're busy and you're embarrassing Kel. I'll make it up to you later, I promise. I love you."

He grinned. "Sorry Kel. It is intriguing though; if I turn my head on an angle like this, you both really do look like the number sixty-nine, even if it is a little squashed."


	21. New Arrival

"Oh, she's beautiful. I can't believe you're a mother." Alanna smiled warmly at Kel, and studied the baby again. "She has your eyes."

Kel smiled too. "Everybody says that."

"She makes me want little ones of my own again." Alanna smiled wistfully. "Well, almost." She carefully handed the baby back to her mother. "I suppose you won't be travelling around so much now that you have her."

"Not quite so much," agreed Kel. "But we won't be stuck in one place all the time either. You and I will still be able to see each other."

"Good," said Alanna, and kissed her.


	22. Jealous

Alanna trailed her hands over Kel's body. "You're beautiful, you know."

Kel smiled. "I'm built like a tree, everybody says so."

"I think you're beautiful. And not everybody has seen you without your clothes, either. I'd hope not."

This made Kel laugh. "I assure you, they haven't."

"I'm glad your training years weren't filled with accidental immodesty like mine were." Alanna grinned at her. "It's embarrassing, having the whole court staring at your breasts. Not to mention Jon seeing everything."

Kel giggled. "I'm glad my training years weren't so dramatic then."

Alanna leaned in close. "Good, because I'd be jealous," she said, and kissed her.


	23. Scarred

"Neal, calm down."

"Go away, Neal."

"Go away? Calm down? That's all you can say to me after giving me the shock of my life?"

"There's no sense in saying anything if you're going to act like this," snapped Alanna. "Which you always do, of course."

"Don't you realise that this is something I can never unsee? My best friend and my knight-mistress! Caught in the act, in the throes of passion, and I, poor innocent I, walk in through the perfectly normal, unlocked door! It's all very well for you to cover up now, but that sight will be scarred on my brain forever."

"I hope you enjoy it," replied Alanna. "Now, go away. We're not finished."


	24. Close

"Neal! Good to see you."

Neal turned and grinned when he saw George. "I'd kiss your cheek and proclaim that it's been much too long, but it hasn't been long enough."

George laughed. "That's the spirit."

"Did you both end up coming to the palace early?"

The older man nodded. "Alanna decided she wanted to spend some more time with Kel." He looked across the room to where they were deep in conversation.

Neal smiled. "It's nice to see them both getting to finally spend some time together. It looks like they're getting quite close."

George chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Yes, they certainly are."


	25. Curiosity

"So, who do you have your eye on?"

Kel blinked, startled, and looked away from Alanna. "Nobody."

"Come on, there must be someone."

"I don't _need_ –"

Alanna snorted. "It's not a matter of _need, _it's a matter of want. You're human. Humans want things. So who is he?"

"There's no 'he'."

Alanna began to roll her eyes, but stopped and studied Kel as understanding hit her. "A woman?"

"It's accepted in the Islands."

The older woman nodded. "I'm not going to jump up and down or scream and shout, if that's what you think. So, who is she?"

Kel shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? Do I know her?"

Kel nodded reluctantly, and Alanna's eyes lit up.

"That doesn't matter, tell me anyway!"

"I can't."

"Of course you can, don't you trust me?"

"I do, I just can't say. It doesn't matter anyway, she's already taken."

"So?" Alanna gave a huff of frustration. "Tell me something little then, her hair colour, or her eyes."

She was ashamed for it, but Kel took the opportunity to escape. "Black. She has black hair." Too late, she saw the flashes of violet light around Alanna's hand.

"Liar," the Lioness said smugly.

"That's cheating," Kel blurted, her face flushing red.

Alanna's eyebrow raised. "Said the liar."

Kel sighed and stood up, turning for the door.

"No, don't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kel looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "If you must know, she has red hair and violet eyes," she whispered, and slipped through the door without looking back.


	26. Curiosity 2

Kel hurried down the hallway, her mind in turmoil, when violet light closed around her and it suddenly became harder to move. So hard to move, in fact, that she realised she was being moved backwards.

"That's cheating," she informed the older woman when she was back inside the rooms she'd just left.

"I don't care, it's useful," Alanna replied with a grin. Her face became more serious as she peered up at Kel. "How many red-headed, violet-eyed women do you know?" she asked softly.

Kel struggled to keep her face blank, unable to look the Lioness in the eye. "Just one."

Alanna grinned again. "I was hoping you'd say that." She stretched up on her toes and pressed her lips to Kel's.


End file.
